


Pudgy Playmate

by Rainyhart



Series: Eat Well and Also Often [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 18:48:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2239551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainyhart/pseuds/Rainyhart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Young Dean struggles to bring a tasty treat over to best friend Castiel’s house for their play-date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pudgy Playmate

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Lil chubby Dean buying a packet of sweets to share with his best friend *coughcrush* Cas from down the street, he decides that it'd be ok to have just a few of the little treats, only to realize after his walk to Cas' house that he ate all of the sweets

Chocolate M&M’s are Castiel’s favorite type of candy. Dean knows this because every time he has him over to play they talk about them. On one day he’d said that he was going to build a castle only out of m&m’s, and another that he once traded all the Halloween candy he’d received for any bags of them with his siblings. It’s the way he tells these stories and the happiness it brings him that makes him ask his mom for a bag of them on a Friday after school because he’s going over to play with Cas on Saturday.

The chocolate is on the counter that night, and Dean squirms through most of the morning the next day because he’s so strangely nervous to meet Cas at two. He can tell his mom is trying her best to distract him when she catches him pacing in the hallway while she’s on the way to the laundry room and stops for a tickle fight until he shouts out in surrender, giggling and tugging his shirt down with a grin on his face so massive he almost forgets what it was he was so worried about in the first place.

At one-thirty Dean can’t take anymore waiting and he stands on his tip-toes in the kitchen to tug the bag of candy off the counter, almost dropping it when it suddenly slips and falls into the crook of his arm. He makes an,“Oof,” noise, ignoring the fact that his stomach is suddenly growling when the chocolate smells wafts into nose and rushes out to the hall to put his shoes on.

Mary meets him before he can get his little chubby hand on the doorknob to remind him that their houses are only two driveways apart so he would be early if he left now, but all Dean can think about is the smile on his friend’s face when he sees the bag of chocolate so after a bit of his pleading Mary kisses his cheek and opens the door to send him on his way, warning him to be careful as she does.

—

Dean gets to the house next door before his stomach growls again, a reminder that he didn’t have anything to eat himself before he left the house due to his nervousness; and his eight year old mind decides that it should be fine if he eats one or two of the M&M’s on the way. At the second driveway he makes a game out of it, each one deciding if Cas will like the surprise gift or not.

He’ll like it,

He won’t like it.

He’ll really, really like it,

He won’t like it at all.

It isn’t until he he’s walking up Castiel’s drive-way and his hand touches the bottom of the bag that he realizes he has a problem, but he knocks anyway with a blush plastered on his face as he tugs on his shirt once more and tries to smear the chocolate off from around his mouth while he waits.

When the door opens he silently holds the empty bag out to a perplexed Cas, the look on his face making him shift on his feet before he just says, “It’s for you,” his voice is so quiet he’s not even sure that he heard him, but then Cas is smiling and he takes Dean’s hand in his; warming it immediately.

“Thank you Dean, I love it.”

Dean smiles too.


End file.
